1. Field
The following description relates to technology for identifying a face, and more particularly, to a positioning method and apparatus of key points of a face using a plurality of positioning models.
2. Description of Related Art
When recognizing a face, positioning technology is used to acquire geometric positions of key points, for example, an eye contour, a lip line, and a tip of the nose, for example, based on an initial position of the face detected in an input image. Such positioning technology may have a direct influence on the application fields, such as face identification, image enhancement, and facial animation. A facial image may vary due to a variety of elements, for example, posture, facial expression, lighting, gender, skin tone, complexion, age, and race of the underlying person. Such variations may affect the stability or validity of determined positions for key points for facial recognition.